In retail merchandising, a merchant often finds that it is desirable to utilize a display apparatus to show certain merchandise. As the merchandise changes with style and season, the merchant finds that it is desirable to change the arrangement of the display apparatus. A common and well known method of changing the apparatus is simply to take the apparatus apart and put it together in another selected fashion. To this end, the display apparatus often has connectors which lock the parts together, but which connectors may be quickly and readily released so that the apparatus may be taken apart with a minimum of tools. One of such connectors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,628 to Smith et al. entitled Frame Connector Structure. The Smith et al device has many desirable features. However, the device has problems in view of the fact that both ends of the connector must be locked into place. In addition, it is difficult to be able to make any adjustment in the operation of the connector.